


Shutter

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [18]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Power Outage, jump scare?, stormy night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Oswald investigates a loose shutter in the middle of a storm.
Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501919
Kudos: 3





	Shutter

**Author's Note:**

> me working on finishing last years spoopy things

* * *

It was a hell of a stormy night, “You’d think Mother Nature was going out of her way to personally tear down my father’s home.” Oswald commented quietly to himself as he sipped the cocoa that he had spiked in hopes of making sleep easier to come by tonight. The kingpin was staring quietly at the flames as they danced in the fireplace when the power did its last flicker before giving up the good fight. He’d had the good sense to light a few candles knowing that a power outage would occur, as it often does with this old house.

Oswald was considering whether he wanted to make the trek upstairs to his room or remain in the study near the warmth of the fire when he heard the sudden banging outside one of the windows. He let out an annoyed sigh, someone had neglected to fasten the wooden shutters properly. “If you want something done…” he muttered angrily to himself as he shuffled over to the window. Oswald was too busy fussing with the lock to notice the figure standing outside his window until a crack of lightning lit up the night sky. When he saw the apparition he let out a bloodcurdling scream as he fell backward landing flat on his ass.

The being came through the now open window, “Hey, Boss. I was just doing a perimeter check when I saw the loose shutter… you okay?”

“Victor,” Oswald grit his teeth as the hitman put out a hand to help him up, “you are dripping all over my father's rug.” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this feel free to let me know with a comment or even a kudos, maybe both? Both is always good and loved and appreciated


End file.
